


Fabergé Eggs

by EnderWxx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BABY NIFFLERS, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cute, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Faberge Eggs, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Living Together, M/M, Newt travels a lot, Nursing, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Romance, Seraphina Piquery - Mention, Smitten Original Percival Graves, mentioned exhibitionism, proud Percival, they're basically parents already, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderWxx/pseuds/EnderWxx
Summary: Ever wonder how Fabergé Eggs came to be? Of course, Newt knows all about them.OrTina thinks her first mission ends up being useless, seizing some fancy no-maj jewels, but thanks to Newt's knowledge, he manages to turn a disaster into a success. Tina, after all, can trust her instincts.Also, Percival loves Newt's creatures as much as Newt does.





	Fabergé Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea (in class instead of listening to the teacher) of Nifflers decorating their eggs from the jewels they steal and Newt lecturing Percival and Tina about them. A cute little thing I wanted to write and probably include in this long-ass Gramander story I want to write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!!

Newt hated paperwork. It was one of those things he dreaded: doing a job he constantly hated for days and days until they turned into his best years. So it was a waste of time, but he’d only be here until the basilisk incident passed. He hoped it would pass soon because Canada was waiting for him and he needed to go. There were rumors of a monster in a frozen lake and he wouldn’t miss it.

-You’re leaving for rumors? -Percival asked after he told him the news. He wasn’t sad or upset because he was used to Newt disappearing for a month and then coming back to him.- That’s risky.

-Well, you go out for manhunts for less, so… -Newt replied, finishing his last report.- This is terrible, you’re just being mean to me. Why can’t we have someone to do this for me? It’s so boring I might just die here.

Percival only smiled at that, but couldn’t say anything because Tina came in without knocking, panting and looking she’d fought a whole pride of Nundus. Percival turned into Director mood and look at once, stood up and took the heavy box she was dangerously carrying. While he put it safely on his table, Newt examined her for wounds. He only found a few scratches and a couple of bruises, but she refused to be healed just yet.

-Sir, it was a dead end… -Tina excused herself and took a seat, sighing. Newt knew she hadn’t had a moment’s rest since the mission.- I was wrong and I’m sorry for keeping Newt here. -Then she looked at him and Newt refused to hear it.-

-Nonsense, let’s take a look, shall we? -Newt smiled and and opened the box to find… the most beautiful sight in the world.- Oh… 

-Oh? -Percival leaned in and frowned upon seeing the eggs.- They’re just… Fabergé eggs? Did we risk a whole mission over no-maj jewel eggs?

Newt took one between his hands, ignoring their chattering in favor of running a few spells over the eggs. One by one, all four of them, were a treasure more valuable than any of them knew. Two of them were heavily decorated, with diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds and gold, while the other two had gems that seemed clumsily broken, carved and then glued to the eggs. Newt chuckled softly after placing one of them on his ear.

-Newt, what the hell are you doing? -Percival asked, looking at him like he’d gone mad.-

Of course, it was usual, and had it been other person, he’d be embarrassed but when it was Tina or Percival… well, he couldn’t blame them. They were mostly used to his unusual behavior. 

They were both looking at him, but Tina seemed open to a way to redeem herself.

-Well, they’re alive and well, so I have to thank you, Tina, for keeping them safe. -Newt said, smiling softly while holding an egg to his heart.- 

-They’re made of gold and jewels, Newt, not alive. You’re probably listening to some loose pieces inside. We have to talk to the russian ambassador, so please, put them away. -Percival ordered but Newt shook his head. Clearly they didn’t know.- 

-These are not Fabergé eggs, Percy. They’re Niffler eggs. 

That had Tina standing up and peering over the box. She opened her mouth and then smiled and jumped and yelled out of happiness. Of course, her first solo mission, in charge of a group handpicked by herself, turned out to be a success. They had been after an organization dealing with cubs, eggs and other “baby-creatures” for over a week. She’d been thorough over her job, diligent and careful. She’d finally stepped up that morning and she had only appeared moments ago.  
What seemed like a failed mission and a stain on her file, was now her first significant success. 

-Okay, calm down, Goldstein… -Percival asked, but he was also smiling. He looked so proud Newt wanted to kiss him right there, but he was too shy to do so before Tina. Even if she was his best friend.- Well, why did these guys do this to Niffler eggs? Camouflage? Just an eccentric order?

Percival took one of the less decorated eggs and frowned again.

-I don’t get it, why would someone pay a fucking fortune for this? They look just… cheap.

-Oh no, you’re mistaken. -Newt said, softly bringing Tina down to a more normal state. Once she calmed down and Percival’s attention was on him, Newt swallowed and put the eggs down on the box. He covered them with hay to keep them warm, though they needed body heat from a Niffler to crack.- No one’s done this to the eggs. Not any human, anyway. Nifflers steal jewels when they’re in the city, and rough gemstones in the countryside like fields or mountains, though they prefer the city. Well, when they’re safe they take the things they’ve stolen and, if they’re males, they help the females building a… shell around the eggs. -Newt caressed one of them with the tip of his finger, smiling down at them all.- They’re not fragile once they’re done, protected by the magic-embedded jewels or stones. A Russian Tsar, a muggle one, found an abandoned Niffler nest and he was so inspired by them he made the first ones. So, they’ve become a distraction to poachers, hunters… 

Newt looked up and blushed when he saw the awe and admiration he found on their faces. Instead of hiding his face, he just smiled, waiting for the verdict.

-Why no one had noticed this yet? I mean, Nifflers are everywhere.

-Well, everyone thinks they’re mammals and they’re just not. -He said as a matter of fact, walking around the table until he sat on Percival’s chair. He found his book in one of his drawers to Tina’s surprise. She was just too polite to say anything about it.- Look here.

Newt opened the book to the Niffler’s chapter, showing them his own drawings of the eggs. He could’ve used a moving picture for the book, but he loved to draw since he was a little boy, spending hours in the fields with his mother and her hippogriffs. His mother praised his work and allowed him to come close to them after his eighth birthday party, having his first real contact with them. The female leader loved him right away and he’d realized then he’d dedicate his life to magical creatures. 

-They lay eggs in a big nest if they can, with three to eight more females to protect them. Half of them go with the males to get food and more jewels or gemstones. Aren’t they clever?

They left the Woolworth Building at three o’clock, Percival having sent Tina home way before that. In the end, they finished paperwork and Percival signed Goldstein’s first mission to be sent to Madam President in the morning. She’d allow her an official team and her well deserved title.  
Percival talked on their way home of how happy he was to see her become the great auror she was destined to be, and Newt said they’d see her be more than that. 

After their usual little walk, Percival apparated them home and Newt took his case to their bedroom, changing into more comfortable clothes to feed the animals. Percival did the same and took the four eggs with him. Percival took them to Connor, Newt’s very rude Niffler, and allowed Dougal to take a look at them. The Niffler climbed over his legs when he crouched near the nest, talked to them about how Aunt Tina rescued them and Dougal nodded like he understood every word. Newt swore he did and Percival was starting to believe that. Connor chirped happily when Percival put them on his nest and the Niffler fussed over them, grunting, and chirping even more.  
He just sat there, Dougal by his side and a few more creatures just looking and smelling the new future babies. He was curious too, because he had never seen before a baby Niffler and Newt had told him how cute, funny and clever they were from the very beginning. 

After half an hour, he felt Newt’s arms around him. He sat behind Percival, long legs encasing his, and Newt rested his head on his shoulder. 

-You smell like Nundu. -Percival said after he kissed his cheek.- 

-She was happy today. -Newt stated, and Percival didn’t know how to spot the difference between a happy Nundu and an upset one. Newt did, clearly.

-You too. 

-Yes, it’s been a long time since I rescued Niffler eggs.

-Will you…? -Percival didn’t want to get attached. He was worse than Newt with these things because Newt was used to it. Percival looked into their little eyes and just melted and never wanted them gone.- 

-Once I’m in Canada. I’ll find a colony and release Connor with the eggs. They’ll take him in, I’m sure. -Newt assured him, caressing his hair until Percival was just a mess.- 

-I don’t want you to go… 

-It’ll only be a month, and when I’m back we’ll work together again and you promised you’d take your vacation days to come with me. -Newt reminded him and Percival only hummed in affirmation.- Then don’t worry, Percy. -He said, lips close to his ear. The hand that wasn’t on his hair travelled across his chest until he started to breathe faster.-

-Let’s go to bed.

-Let’s do it here.

-In front of the babies? You surprise me! -Percival lied, not surprised at all. Newt was so natural with sex, the only thing that stopped him from taking Percival in his office was Seraphina’s special prohibition. Nothing stopped him in his case. Or home. Or garden.-

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me anything you think about it or if you have something in mind I think I could write it too.


End file.
